Alone
by MyPretty
Summary: Minerva McGonagall wanted to tell Albus Dumbledore she loves him, but fate had other plans.
1. saying goodbye isn't that easy

**Because there are so many stories about Minerva as a student en so many stories about the couple ADMM I thought that it would be original to write about everyone's favourite couple hehe ^^ **

**I do not own..  
Minerva McGonagall  
Albus Dumbledore  
The plot  
everything you recognize as JK Rowling's work**

**Have fun reading! **

**This story will begin in at the end of Minerva her days as a student. I know, I know, little weird place. But I couldn't bring it up to write about all the seven years.. way too much.. **

Saying goodbye isn't that easy.

June. Everyone likes June the most about all the months. If you have to choose, who would choose another month. June is the month everyone goes home for the summer holidays. With lots of free time and time to just relax in the sunshine by the lake or taking a stroll around the castle. In this nothing to do time, some others had to work hard on their exams, and there way to much mountain of homework. And some of us had just graduated from school and have a combination of both the stress and the lots of free time. This story is about the last.

Minerva McGonagall is in her last year and finished her exams last week. With only the graduating feast left, and one more night at the school, she was feeling more and more upset. She didn't know what she wanted to do when she was done.

Many people had offered her a position at a institute or at the ministry. But she just didn't want anything like that. It had to be a time of fun and joy. For Minerva was it everything except fun and joy, she had to say goodbye to her best friend. The only one who understood her and know her… really know her.

''Ah miss. McGonagall, aren't you getting ready for tonight's party?'' Minerva who was standing on the bridge to the forest looked behind her.

A short man with a round belly and a thick brown beard looked interested at the young woman.

''Headmaster Dippet!'' said Minerva with a small nod.

''How are you today sir?'' Dippet smiled at the younger one. He was always impressed by the girls work. She was very powerful and intelligent, not to speak about her transfiguration performance.

''Very good miss. McGonagall, thank you.'' He looked slowly around them.

''isn't your father coming for the feast tonight?'' he asked.

''no sir, my father has to work tonight.'' The headmaster nodded slowly.

''I'm sorry, that's unfortunate to hear.'' She nodded ad his comment. ''I know that Isobel would be proud of you Minerva.'' He patted her shoulder and made his way back to the castle. The witch smiled surprised and nodded. He had never call her Minerva. It was always miss. McGonagall.

She looked along the grounds of the school and saw all the graduating students with their parents walking around the grounds or just sitting by the lake. She could feel the pain all over again. Her mother had died three years ago. It was in her fifth year, Robert was way to young to deal with it. Sadly she thought of her mother. The strong woman with the brown curls. She didn't want to cry, but the thought of her made her shiver. And her father.. well, she was never his favourite. He didn't want to have a girl, he wanted a boy! A normal boy…

_I wish mom was here… _a small tear escaped her eyes. Her vision became hazy of the tears and she shook it away. A soft touch against her cheek made her froze. She quickly blinked her tears away and looked next to her. To her surprise wasn't it a persons had she tough to feel but the soft red feathers on the head of a big phoenix.

''Fawkes! What are you doing here?'' she know the phoenix belonged to the only person she didn't want to see. She didn't want to think about him, even to hear about him.

Too late! Her mind was flowing over by images by the handsome transfiguration professor. She could see his sparking blue eyes and his long auburn hair. She shook his image away. Fawkes stroke her cheek again and made a soft melodious sound. She could feel his sadness to.

''I'm will miss you too, Fawkes.'' She petted his thick feather back. _And Albus even more. _She didn't say that aloud. No one know of her silly schoolgirl crush. In her first year she had fallen for the handsome professor. And it didn't go away. Not then, and even not now. Seven years later it was much stronger than back in the beginning. After their animagus lessons her feelings became more and more. Fawkes spread his wings and in a second he was gone in a burst of flames.

''Fawkes!?'' Minerva sounded confused. Why had the phoenix such a hurry to get away from her? She didn't do anything wrong or did she?

The twilight began to set in the evening glory and she made slowly her way over to the castle. It was already time for dinner. She wasn't hungry, and the fact that she had to face Him, didn't make it anything better. She passed the great hall and could hear all the chattering voices. She stood there for a moment and walked in a hurry of to the dormitory, she had to get ready for the feast that was in less than 3 hours.


	2. Running away isn't helping everything

**So here's part 2 of my lifetime story of Minerva. I think it got an interesting touch. **

**I do not own..  
Minerva McGonagall  
Albus Dumbledore  
The plot  
everything you recognize as JK Rowling's work**

**Have fun reading! **

**Running away isn't helping you**

Minerva was always happy, that when she became head girl, she got a pair of rooms. A soft knock on the door got Minerva out of her thoughts. She walked towards the door to open it. There stood her younger brother but to her surprise it was Robert instead of Malcolm. he was smiling brightly at his older sister. ''Where's Malcolm?'' Robert didn't say anything. ''You look fantastic Min.''

Minerva wore her dark green dress which was ankle length. She wore an outer robe above it with a darker green baroque motive. With long sleeves by her arms.

The witch smiled at her brother and took his arm.

''thank you Robert.'' Her voice was soft. ''It's nothing. I knows it means a lot to you...'' Of course she know he meant their mother she missed so much.

They walked down the grand staircase and heard all the noise from the great hall. Pomona stood with her parents by the door and waved at Minerva. She smiled and waved back. Professor Dippet was standing by the door in a dark red robe. Next to him stood a tall man.

Minerva her heart was skipping a beat. Next to Dippet stood Dumbledore. He wore a dark blue robe with twinkling stars and moons on it. Minerva thought it looked fantastic. He was talking to the parents of a Ravenclauw boy she didn't really know. Professor Dippet smiled at Minerva.

''Good evening miss McGonagall, and mr. McGonagall.'' He nodded friendly.

Dumbledore looked around by the hearing of her name. in complete amazement his gaze felt on Minerva.

''professor Dumbledore.'' Robert nodded to the transfiguration professor. He didn't look at him at all, when he nodded a reply, His eyes where focused on the witch before him.

''You look wonderful my dear.'' A small blush crept upon her cheeks. ''thank you professor.'' She looked away, those damn blue eyes. They were twinkling like a madman.

''Come Min, where getting a seat.'' Robert pulled his sister with a little annoyance with him towards the chairs. ''I don't know why you like him so much.'' She didn't say anything.

Minerva looked around her and saw the four big banners behind the staff table. She looked proudly at the big golden lion. A small smile appeared on her lips.

It took a very long time for everyone to get seated. After what felt like an hour, professor Dippet finally walked towards the platform and looked at all the students and their family.

''We are all together here, to celebrate the graduation of our seventh years. They worked hard and have deserve their diploma.'' Everyone listen carefully at what Dippet had to say. He talked about the school year. The ups and the downs, the quidditch cup and the lessons.

''I would like to give the word to professor Dumbledore.'' Some people applauses, Dumbledore walked towards the platform and looked at all the students.

''I look every year forward to the graduation. It's good to see that a student has learn something in your lessons, and will begin a whole new life.'' Minerva looked at him and caught his eye. She wanted to look away, but something in his sparking eyes told her not to.

''On the other hand, after seven years a student leaves the castle. Seven years is a long time, were you get the know the students one by one. How they are, who they like and you see them grown up.'' He paused a moment.

''in these years, a friendship is created. A bond between your house and the head of house. '' his eyes where still on Minerva.

''I want to say to my Gryffindor's, thank you for all the things we have been blessed with in our times at school. I wish you all the best, and so now and then, let me know how you are!'' he nodded towards Minerva and took a stack of papers.

''great speech.'' Robert whispers next to Minerva. ''indeed a good speech.''

She could only think about the sparking eyes that were looking at her. The ocean blue that made her shiver. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her name called.

''Miss. McGonagall!'' professor Dippet called her name again, and Robert poked her.

''that's you Min.'' she stood and made her way over to professor Dippet. Her eyes focused on the person next to him. ''Congratulations Miss McGonagall.'' Dippet gave her a hand, she friendly shook.

''I'm so proud of you miss McGonagall.'' Dumbledore gave her the parchment where she waited for, for well.. seven years. He kissed both her cheeks and she could feel an dark red blush crept upon her cheeks. She could feel Dumbledore his breath nearby her ear.

''Help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it. Remember that Minerva.''

He whispered and slowly he let go of her hand. She looked puzzled at him for a moment and he winked. ''Thank you professor.''

She turned around and saw her other brother Malcolm. ''You did it Minnie!'' she smiled brightly at her brother and hugged him.

''Thank you so much for being here.'' Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The feast went on after all the official happenings. All the head of houses has done a little talk for their students. ''Minerva!'' she looked around and Pomona was walking her way. ''Congratz!'' she shook her hand. ''So where finally able to stand and go where we want to.'' She smiled.

''Min, I want to ask you something.'' It was a good question, her attention came back to her good friend. ''I'm curious.''

Pomona followed her gaze and of course it landed on a certain professor. ''Do you still have….'' She became silent.

Malcolm appeared with a man with short black hair and bright brown eyes. he was pulling him away but Minerva had seen him, her eyes became dark and she raised herself in her length. ''Congratulations, my sweet Min.'' Minerva looked with complete confusion at the man before her.

'' What are you doing here?'' her voice was full of hurt.

''I wanted to see you graduating.'' She raised an eyebrow.

''Really!'' her Scottish accent was clearly.

''I didn't know you would come so far!'' She gave him a glare full of hate and walked briskly away from the happening.

''Minerva! How dare you to walk away when I am talking to you!'' she did not listen and she passed Dumbledore, who looked at the pair. He saw Minerva her tears and walked quickly towards the man who was screaming at her.

He hold her arm and Dumbledore slowly loosen the grip on Minerva her arm with his hand. Her arm was free and she disappeared into the crowd.

''Mr McGonagall, you should let her. Minerva want to be alone.'' Dumbledore had his hand on the arm of her father.

''What do you know about that! She is my daughter!'' he shook his arm free, but Dumbledore didn't let go of it.

''My name is Albus Dumbledore, I was Minerva her head of house. And when she don't want to be found, no one can find her. She is good at hiding.''

His voice was soft and gave him a famous McGonagall glare he knows all too well. He didn't know where Minerva was. But as the only one, he know what Minerva is when she is hiding.

Dippet came over to them and looked at the four man. ''Gentleman, what is going on here? Albus?'' he looked at his deputy.

''Nothing happed sir, only Min is a little upset and ran away.'' Dippet his expression darkened. ''All right, I think it's best to talk in my office.'' Mr McGonagall didn't move.

''I think it's best if you came with me sir, we could talk about events, gentleman.'' He looked at Malcolm and Robert. ''Will you accompany us?''

Malcolm stared at Dumbledore. ''And my sister?!'' Dumbledore gave him a smile. ''I will search for miss McGonagall. Do not worry.'' He petted his shoulder and disappeared in the direction Minerva had fled.

Albus made his way up to the astronomy tower. He know Minerva came there to think, when she was upset. It was dark and cold outside and a breeze gave him shivers.

''Miss McGonagall..''

his voice was soft. He saw the silhouette of a small tabby cat in the moonlight. He kneeled besides the small tabby and stroke its fur.

''We should talk.'' The cat hissed scratches him. He hold his breath a second and stroke her again.

''I don't like talking to a little cat when she is such a beautiful young lady.'' The cat's dark green eyes stared into the sparkling one and she jumped off his lap. She morphed back into Minerva. Her eyes were red from all the crying. And she looked like she would fall apart any moment.

''Minerva what happened?'' she didn't say anything. He led her to the bench nearby the wall.

''here my dear.'' With a flick of his wand a cup of hot cocoa appeared and seated himself on the other part of the bench. Minerva only stared in her hot cup of cocoa.

''please tell me.''

His voice was full of emotion. he laid his hand on her shaking shoulder and she looked up en threw her arm around his neck. Full confusion he patted her back.

''my sweet little kitten.'' he sounded hurt but the witch didn't say anything, She only sobbed into his beard and dark blue robe. She was shaking from head to toe. Knowing the witch wasn't going to tell him anything, he let her cry.

He stroke soft circles on her back. Fawkes landed next to them and began to sing a soft song. Immediately Minerva began to relax and the cup in her hand fell to the floor with a loud bang.

The witch had finally fallen asleep.

He lifted her up and could feel how light she felt. He carried her all way back to her rooms and laid her softly on her bed. ''Sweet dreams kitten.'' He softly stroke her long locks of hair.

''She will need you tonight.''

The phoenix made a soft noise and landed next to the sleeping witch. The light went out and he disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
